This invention relates to color bands for electrical connectors and more particularly relates to novel and improved color bands adapted to be interchangeably positioned on a cable connector to designate or signify the intended application of the connector and attached cable to a particular device, such as, for example, television, audio or visual electronic devices.
In the past, color bands have been placed on connectors at the time of manufacture to indicate the cable size that it can accommodate. When shipped out to the end user, typically a professional installer, can then match up a particular size cable with the connector which is color-coded to designate that particular size. The standard coaxial cable is made up of a center conductor, insulated layer surrounding the conductor, foil layer, braided layer and outer jacket. According to the specific application and frequencies being transmitted through the cable, the thickness of the braided layers is modified to provide dual-shield, tri-shield and quad-shield cables. The higher the frequency, the shorter the wave length and therefore requires more shielding to prevent leakage. Also, the braided layer may vary in thickness and density depending upon the frequencies being transmitted to a particular device.
With the advent of universal coaxial cable connectors which can accommodate more than one size or thickness cable, it has been proposed in the past to add a second color band to the connector which would indicate the intended application or use for the connector. However, a tremendous inventory problem is created for the end user in carrying a sufficient number of connectors to cover unexpected demands out in the field for a given connector size, type and frequency. It is therefore desirable to provide a method and means by which the end user can identify the specific application only after installing a particular size and frequency of cable into the connector for a specific application. A typical color code in which each application is identified or signified by a different color is as follows:
TABLE IAudio positive and negativea combination of a redconnectors (soundband for one connectorequipment, etc.)and either a black orwhite band for the otherconnectorVideo components requiringa combination of onethree connectorsred band for one connector,(camera equipment, etc.)a blue band forsecond connector andgreen band for thirdconnectorTelevision, VCRs, etc. requiringyellow band for compositethree connectorsvideo connectorwhite band for compositeaudio connectorred band for compositeaudio connectorHowever, there is a continuing need for a marker or band that can be placed on the connector in the field after the cable has been installed or connected to the connector.